Repentance
} |name = Repentance |act = 2 |image = Allure.jpg |px = 250px |caption = Caption here |start = Sebastian (Kirkwall Chantry) |end = Sebastian (Kirkwall Chantry) |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Harimann Estate (Hightown) |rewards = 11 |previous = Duty |next = Faith |appearances = Dragon Age II - The Exiled Prince |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Repentance is an Act 2 companion quest for Sebastian in Dragon Age II. It requires The Exiled Prince downloadable content. Acquisition *You must have access to the The Exiled Prince downloadable content. *Complete Duty Note that this quest is not available until Act 2, even if Duty is completed during Act 1. Walkthrough The Chantry Speak to Sebastian in the Chantry and agree to help. (There will be a funny exchange with Varric after Hawke's first dialogue choice if he's in the party). Hightown Travel to Hightown and enter the Harimann Estate. Sebastian will be locked into the party from this point forward. There are three chests with Complex-ranked locks in this quest (30 Cunning to open, 150 XP each). There are enemies who employ spirit damage, thus a Rune of Spirit Warding in companion armor will reduce most of it. The design is available from Mage Goods in the Gallows as soon as Act 2 begins. All enemies have some form of elemental immunity on Nightmare difficulty, but the nature immunity of Undead and Revenants is counterbalanced by a weakness to spirit damage and vice-a-versa in the case of Shades, Desire Demons, and Arcane Horrors. All demons and undead are weak to electricity, save for Rage Demons, who suffer normal damage. They are immune to fire and weak to frost. Additionally, Revenants are immune to frost, but it works well against every other enemy encountered here, so an Elemental mage is highly recommended in spite of these resistances. Harimann Estate The journey through the mansion will pass without incident aside from a few cutscenes. The first is in the wine cellar, and the second in the parlor. Collect the Mail Undertunic from the chest in the parlor. In the hallway to the east, the quest continues to the south, but take a detour through the door upstairs to a third, amusing cutscene and a Complex-ranked chest. If Isabela or Varric is in the party, they will have some amusing comments. Merrill also has a comment. The waypoint marker leads to another cellar to the south. After a cutscene with the Harimanns, and a battle with shades and a Desire Demon will follow. Defeat the Desire Demon first to keep her from buffing the shades, then focus on stunning them before taking them down one or two at a time. The Starkhaven Longbow (gift) can be picked up off a nearby dead Flint Company mercenary. Picking it up activates the companion quest The Starkhaven Longbow, which can be completed upon returning to the Chantry. Enter the Underground Passage to continue the quest. Underground Passage The layout of these ruins is similar to the "mining caves" from Blackpowder Promise, Wayward Son, and similar areas, only with the more ominous textures of the caves in Forbidden Knowledge. Thus, the same chokepoints will corral the enemies. In the tighter chokepoints they will not be able to get ahead of each other to even attack, making them easier to defeat. The first battle features a rage demon and numerous shades. For some ease, head downstairs to draw a few of them plus the rage demon, then back upstairs to take them out as they come. Stun the rage demon and defeat it before it can "backstab" too much. The remaining shades will spawn down below, so engage them when you are ready. The next fight is with a Revenant and a selection of corpses. Pull the Revenant into the previous chamber without aggro'ing the corpses for an easier encounter, then take them out, prioritizing the archers when they appear. Down some steps to the north, two more rage demons attack at once. Retreat back upstairs if necessary and try to keep them from fighting together. Beyond them is a Revenant and an Arcane Horror, but they do not have to be fought together. Lure the Revenant to the previous chamber first and defeat it, then stun and rush the Arcane Horror before it can unleash a single AoE. Alternatively, rush the revenant with everyone and ignore the corpses, defeat it, then quickly turn attention to the Arcane Horror before it can fire a single spell. After the battle, go up the stairs to the west to find the Codex entry: The Demon's Gift and a Complex-ranked chest. Before entering the final room, there is roughly 4 (exact amount varies with level) in some rubble in the corner. At the end of the ruins is Allure, a Desire Demon, and Lady Harimann, who is an Elite-ranked blood mage. Allure says that Sebastian and Hawke both possess the desire for power. * "Die, fiend!": ** ** ** * Otherwise: ** "I do like power": *** *** ** No matter what you say, Allure says that Sebastian swore to put aside worldly goods and possessions, but they couldn’t stop him from wanting them. *** “That’s a good point”: **** **** **** **** *** "Don't listen to her ..." **** **** **** **** **** *** "Die, fiend!" **** **** **** Regardless of dialogue choices, they must be defeated, along with four shades. One method is to lure them back to the previous room and single-file them to be killed one at a time, or a little further so Lady Harimann and/or Allure give up their pursuit. Alternatively, Lady Harimann is easy enough to kill with a quick stun and four-on-one assault, and Allure doesn't have the durability of other "commander" style enemies, so retreat may not even be necessary. Simply kill Lady Harimann and the rest of the fight should fall into place. Return to the estate via the nearby exit. Return to Harimann Estate Flora Harimann will speak to Sebastian, apologizing profusely and swears to make amends for everything her family did, including helping Sebastian retake Starkhaven. * Diplomatic: * Sarcastic/Aggressive: Return to Chantry Return to the Chantry and speak to Sebastian to complete the quest. * "That's a good question"/"What do you want to do?"/"Listen to your heart" ** * "You must take back your land." (Eliminates Flirt option.) ** * Flirt option gives Result * Sebastian joins as a permanent companion. * If the item was picked up, the companion quest The Starkhaven Longbow will activate. Rewards * - Sebastian's armor upgrade (+2% Critical Chance) * - loot Desire Demon * - loot Allure's corpse * 11 from Sebastian * 1000 XP(quest completion) Notes * Due to game auto-assigning attribute points until a character is officially recruited, Sebastian's Cunning will likely not be high enough to open the locked chests within the house or ruins. The building remains open throughout Act 2 however, and it is possible to return later to empty them. There's no further dialogue with the surviving Harimanns, so if you were able to loot everything there's no need to return later, be it day or night. ** If you have The Black Emporium (DLC) installed, you may use a Maker's Sigh potion before doing the quest. ** The Band of Stolen Shadows may be sufficient to raise Sebastian's Cunning to an effective score of 30. ** If Varric's Cunning is already high enough, just return to the estate with him instead of Sebastian. ** You can also accept the quest to officially recruit Sebastian but delay entering the Harimann Estate until your level is about 15-16. This will provide Sebastian enough attribute points to reach the Cunning threshold of 30 (There are no Master-ranked chests in the estate). * Certain outcomes of Night Terrors will be reflected in the dialogue with Allure. If you ask it about a deal ("I do like power..."), and if Isabela betrayed you, it will say, "Just make sure whatever it is doesn't disappear this time. Bloody demons with their promises and their stupid imaginary boats." If you select "I'd never betray my friends," it will respond, "How loyal were your friends to you? Everyone has a price. Everyone wants something." Oddly enough, even if you have yet to enter the Fade, Allure will respond in the same way. This implies that this quest was originally written with the assumption that Night Terrors would have already been completed (or the demon could be referring to Bartrand, but calling him a friend would be generous, to say the least). Bugs * (1.04) Before and after the conversation with Allure and Lady Harimann, the screen goes black and the "Loading..." message pops up. To proceed with the quest you may simply press Esc as soon as you see the message, however this causes you to miss some dialogue. * (1.04) A full workaround has been discovered however that allows you to not miss anything (see also Faith in Act 3 for how this bug is "game-breaking" to that quest). You must enter your Dragon Age II program folder and temporarily delete the patch folder under GameFolder\Addins\da2_prc_drk\module as that's where the interference lies. Then, after completing Repentance, restore the patch folder. The source of this information is at Freezing issue in The Exiled Prince DLC Gallery Harimann.jpg|Lady Johain Harimann Harimann_before_Allure.jpg|Lady Johain Harimann before Allure Prude.jpg|Lord Hariman, the "Prude" Harimanns_Daugther.jpg|Flora Harimann, drunk in the cellar Category:Dragon Age II companion quests Category:The Exiled Prince